The Final (2010)
|language = English |budget = $1,000,000 |imdb_rating = 5.4 |gross = $1,480,000 |tagline = Old school bullies...new school vengeance. |imagecat = The Final (2010) }} ''The Final ''is a 2010 horror movie written by Jason Kabolati, directed by Joey Stewart and starring Jascha Washington, Justin S. Arnold, Lindsay Seidal, Marc Donato, Ryan Hayden and Travis Tedford. Plot The movie begins with a disfigured girl who went inside to order a burger and a drink. A boy asks why does she look so ugly and the mother tries to get him to eat his food. When people start looking at her like she looks terrible, she confronts them and leaves. Popular and aspiring student, Kurtis invites the group of outcasts and popular kids to a video shoot. Favoring him, the outcasts decided to not invite Kurtis to their upcoming costume party plot. At the video shoot, Bradley and Bernard confront and insult Ravi in the washroom, and broke his camera. Dane stumbles in the room and Bradley. Dane asks Bradley if his responsible for breaking the camera, but Bradley intidimates him from helping Ravi and labels him a coward. At school the next day, Kurtis picks a fight with Bradley after discovering what happened. Some of the outcasts also endure terrible family lives; Ravi's family is distant, Jack's father ignores him and Dane's parents constantly fight. At Dane's house, the outcasts plan out to lure the popular kids who received invitations, they set up cameras and party accessories and prepare their guns. At the party, all dressed up in disguising costumes, Emily drugs the punch bowel, causing everyone who drinks it gets knocked out. When the victims awaken, they find themselves chained together and cannot escape. The group declare their revenge for the years of torment and want to torture their worst enemies. In their first act of violence, Jack injures Miles, a mouthy teenager, by shooting him in the face and leg with a cattlegun. One victim named Tommy is released and flees to get help, but steps into a bear trap and is kidnapped by a group of three boys named the Triplets, who help the outcasts bring him back. Immobilized and silenced by a drug, Emily tortures Bernard by stabbing him with needles from his neck to chest. Kurtis, who managed to attend the party, is secretly provided with a key by Ravi and escapes; Dane attempts to gun him down but Ravi attacks him. For such betrayal towards the group, Ravi is stabbed and killed by Dane, wanting nothing more than revenge. The torture continues when Heather is strapped to a chair and ballgagged, Emily smears corrosive compound on her face. Bridget then identifies Emily and Dane along with the others reveal themselves and take off their masks. Bridget is given the chance to save herself but has to cut off all of Bradley's fingers, but she refuses, so Bradley is instead given the chance. Bradley only manages to cut off two of her fingers and then they swap positions. To give Bridget motivation, Emily smears the same corrosive compound on half of her face. Though she refuses to hurt Bradley and becomes disfigured and scarred. Meanwhile, Kurtis flees and he is almost killed by the Triplets when seeking help from Deputy Henessey, who is shot dead. Taking his gun, Kurtis arrives at a neighboring house belonging to Parker, an elderly ex-soldier who suspects he is a criminal and ties him up inside his house until Kurtis convinces him there is ongoing trouble. Parker heads out to investigate, though his legs are severely injured. Despite his injuries though, he manages to kill two of the Triplets. An increasingly mentally unstable Dane taunts Bradley, who attempts to apologize for his actions, but Dane refuses to listen and severs Bradley's spinal cord with a switchblade, paralyzing him from the waist down. Freeing himself, Kurtis calls the police and returns to the party, where he saves Riggs from getting his tongue cut off. However, Kurtis is shot in the arm by Dane after managing to shoot and kill Andy, the outcast who disguised himself as a Nazi. Having enough, Emily shoots Dane dead before he could finish off an injured Kurtis. Afterwards, Emily says her last words to Kelli prior to having Jack shoot her in the head. As the police barge through the door, Jack turns the gun on him and says "There are no more of us out there", he then pulls the trigger and commits suicide. The next day, a female news reporter recounts how the popular kids were abducted and tortured "without cause". Kelli, who remained unharmed but is consumed by guilt, swallows a large amount of pills in the school's washroom. At school, Kurtis exchanges eye contact with the remaining Triplet. The movie's final scene reveals the disfigured girl from the beginning is Bridget. Cast *Marc Donato as Dane *Jascha Washington as Kurtis *Whitney Hoy as Bridget *Julin as Heather *Lindsay Seidel as Emily *Laura Ashley Samuels as Kelli *Justin S. Arnold as Bradley *Travis Tedford as Andy *Eric Isenhower as Jack *Vincent Silochan as Ravi *Farah White as the Female Reporter *Preston Flagg as Riggs *Hunter Garner as Tommy *Ryan Hayden as Miles *Daniel Ross Owens as Bernard *Matthew Posey as Parker Release The movie is part of the After Dark Horrorfest 2012 and was presented on November 23. The DVD was released on November 23 by After Dark Films Reviews The Movie Spot gave the film a 3.5 out of 5 saying "The Final is a decent movie. And a great entry to the Horrorfest series." The movie holds a 13% "rotten" rating on Rotten Tomatoes, based on eight reviews. Category:Torture films Category:Films of the 2010s Category:3.5 rating Category:Killer films Category:2010 films